Makna Cinta
by Ezzziiiw
Summary: Fic ini minjem judul lagu sama ideologi lagu jadul punya penyanyi yang bernama 'Bram'. Sebenarnya apa sih makna cinta itu? Dengan bantuan siapa akhirnya makna itu ia temukan?


**3**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: **Seperti biasa, ane bingung..** Family/Romance **kali yak?

**Warning**: dialognya minim, kebanyakan time skip, berlaku sistem –silahkan-berimajinasi-sendiri-pokoknya-endingnya-kayak-begono-(author yang egoisss),kayaknya ada typo(s), dan niatnya sih canon.

**Ejiy's Notes**: Hai! Lama tak jumpa! Ini anak ketigaku yang lahir beberapa jam setelah UTS berakhir… Hehehe karena buah pikiran dari orang yang rada-rada stress, jadi kayaknya 'anak' yang satu ini sedikit (banyak) rada-rada cacat gara-gara premature (halahh).

Oke, selamat membaca!

**G-G-G**

**Makna Cinta**

Waktu itu aku masih kecil, aku tidak ingat berapa umurku saat itu. Seingatku waktu itu Hanabi masih ada di dalam perut _Kaa-san_ dan aku tengah mulai mengingat kata-kata baru yang digunakan orang-orang disekitarku. Lalu telinga dan otakku menangkap sebuah kata sederhana yang tidak kumengerti arti maupun maknanya. Aku juga lupa siapa yang mengucapkan kata itu di dekatku.

Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya seharian. Ketika aku bertanya kepada _Tou-san_, beliau hanya mengusap-usap kepalaku pelan dan kemudian pergi. Ketika aku bertanya kepada Neji-_nii_, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu aku menemui _Kaa-san_ yang tengah duduk di beranda sambil menatap taman bunganya. Mungkin saja _Kaa-san_ tahu jawaban dari keingintahuanku ini.

Aku melompat-lompat kecil mendekati _Kaa-san_. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, _Kaa-san_ tak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku lalu menggapai-gapai baju _Kaa-san_, dan usahaku pun berhasil. Aku berhasil menyentakkannya dari lamunan. Menoleh kebawah, ke tempat di mana aku berdiri, beliau tersenyum menatapku. "Hinata-_chan_!" serunya.

Beliau mengangkatku dan mendudukkanku dipangkuannya. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang, tapi kata _Tou-san_ perut _Kaa-san_ sebentar lagi akan kembali seperti semula dan lalu adikku pun akan lahir. Terkadang aku merasa sedikit kesal juga. Kesal karena tidak bisa lagi digendong _Kaa-san_ untuk waktu yang lama dan aku juga tidak begitu nyaman saat memeluk _Kaa-san_.

Seperti saat ini, memeluk _Kaa-san_ dan menghirup wangi tubuh _Kaa-san_ yang hampir saja membuatku tertidur dan melupakan tujuan awalku. Seakan-akan tahu akan pikiranku, beliau akhirnya bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya menepuk-nepuk lembut tubuhku.

"Apa yang kamu temukan hari ini, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku menguap kecil sebelum menggeliat dan menjawab, "a-ano… ci-cinta. Apa itu cinta, _Kaa-san_?"

_Kaa-san_ lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia menciumi keningku dan kemudian mempererat dekapannya kepadaku. "Hmm, cinta ya? Cinta itu… kasih sayang induk kepada anaknya, kasih sayang orang tua kepada anak-anaknya."

…

Saat itu sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti akan arti dari kata cinta. Tapi mataku yang memberat memaksaku untuk menunda sejumlah pertanyaan kepada _Kaa-san_. Dan seperti anak kecil lainnya, keesokkan harinya aku lupa sama sekali dengan 'kata' itu.

Ketika aku di akademi, teman-temanku berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, teman satu angkatanku di akademi ninja. Ketika aku tanyakan kenapa mereka begitu ingin mendapatkan hati pemuda itu, mereka menjawab dengan beragam alasan.

Karena Sasuke tampan, keren, jenius, dan berbagai alasan lain.

Lalu aku teringat akan jawaban _Kaa-san_ disaat aku kecil. Bukankah cinta itu bentuk kasih sayang orang tua kepada anaknya? Ketika aku sampaikan hal ini, mereka menertawaiku.

"Hinata, Hinata… makna cinta itu luas, tidak hanya sebatas kasih sayang kepada keluarga, tapi juga kepada orang lain," jelas Ino.

"Cinta itu kasih sayang dua insan manusia, Hinata!" pendapat Sakura.

Kasih sayang. Mengasihi dan menyayangi. Lantas maksudnya apa? Cinta yang bagaimana?

"Jika kamu mencintai seseorang, maka kamu akan bahagia jika ia ada didekatmu, bahkan jika ia sekedar menyapamu, dan juga jika ia merasa bahagia, kau pun turut merasakan kebahagiaannya."

Mendengar penjelasan mereka membuat seraut wajah mampir dalam benakku, wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku senang jika berada didekatnya, bahkan saat ia menyapaku pun, sebongkah perasaan bahagia membuncah dihatiku sehingga terkadang aku merasa sesak dan ingin pingsan. Aku pun ikut senang saat mendapatinya tersenyum puas setelah berhasil menguasai jurus baru. Apa itu berarti aku mencintainya? Benarkah?

Pemikiran itu aku simpan rapat sampai suatu ketika aku mendapati Naruto bertarung seorang diri melawan Pein, ketua organisasi kriminal Akatsuki. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal dan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya, Naruto bertarung untuk melindungi desa. Hatiku perih melihat keadaan itu. Aku tak boleh diam saja, aku harus melindunginya, melindungi orang yang aku cintai.

Memang bukan sebuah kesuksesan yang aku raih saat itu. Aku terlalu lemah. Tapi kuharap aku berhasil memberikan waktu sejenak kepada Naruto untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dan entah bagaimana, sebuah pengakuan terucap dari mulutku saat itu. Pernyataan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tak tahu setan mana yang merasukiku sehingga hal itu bias terucap begitu saja.

Aku terbaring di rumah sakit setelah pertarungan itu. Dia, Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun menjengukku di rumah sakit. Ini hal yang aku syukuri. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertatapan muka dengannya. Ya, bukankah itu suatu hal yang memalukan? Bersikap sok pahlawan padahal sejatinya lemah.

Hanya beberapa teman yang datang menjengukku. Tentu saja begitu. Bukankah Konoha tengah dipersulit oleh rencana Uchiha Madara?

Tapi malam itu seorang pengunjung mengagetkanku.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mataku sulit untuk terpejam. Terkadang dadaku serasa ditusuk-tusuk secara intens sehingga membuatku meringkuk menahan sakit. Tak jarang pula sebuah mimpi buruk menghampiriku, membuatku terjaga dalam keadaan sesak dan berkeringat dingin. Kata _medic-nin_ yang merawatku, tubuhku masih trauma dengan pertarungan yang aku hadapi.

Nah, aku kira pengunjung itu adalah salah seorang _medic-nin_ yang tengah memeriksa keadaan. Tapi perkiraanku sama sekali salah. Ternyata ia bukan seorang _medic-nin_, tetapi seorang Kazekage.

Ia membuka pintu kamar inapku dengan pelan, lalu menatapku datar. Ya, hanya menatapku dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah ke sofa dan duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia tengah tidur atau tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan tujuannya datang ke kamar tempatku dirawat. Mustahil jika ia hanya sekedar numpang bermalam, ia 'kan seorang Kazekage yang pasti kedatangannya disambut baik oleh Hokage dengan semua akomodasi tingkat atas. Dia juga tidak mungkin datang sekedar untuk melihat keadaanku. Toh kita sama-sama tak saling mengenal.

Lelah berpikir macam-macam, malam itu aku tertidur nyenyak.

Malam berikutnya ia kembali datang, melakukan hal yang sama. Dan aku masih saja diam, menikmati keheningan malam. Malam ketiga ia datang lebih awal. Tidak lagi menghempaskan badannya di atas sofa melainkan melangkah mendekatiku. Ia menatapku secara intens, membuatku risih dan menghindar dari tatapannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?" Ucapannya membuatku kembali menoleh kepadanya. "Ia bahkan melupakanmu," lanjutnya.

Pertanyaannya semakin membuat tanda tanya berseliweran dikepalaku. Apa maksudnya?

Ketika semua keberanianku terkumpul untuk bertanya kepadanya, seseorang memasuki ruangan tempat kami berada. Ia Shikamaru.

"Ternyata benar kau di sini. Sudah waktunya untuk berangkat!" ujar Shikamaru. Sebelum pergi Shikamaru menyapaku dengan anggukan singkat.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Gaara pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di ruangan ini dengan semua pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab.

Dan malam itu kembali insomnia menemaniku.

…

Berbulan-bulan hingga menginjak umur tahunan semenjak malam itu.

Tak banyak yang berubah.

Hm, ada sih, sedikit kemajuan. Ini berkaitan dengan penelitianku sedari kecil akan makna cinta.

Gara-gara seseorang yang bertato 'kata' yang ambigu itu, romantika kisahku yang aku kira akan tetap berupa 'one-side love' berubah sama sekali. Mulai dari one-side-ku yang runtuh karena terlalu lama berdiri sendiri menunggu jawaban Naruto, one-side baru yang muncul menunggu balasanku, hingga 'tanpa sisi' sama sekali karena 'sisi' itu sebentar lagi akan kami runtuhkan dengan sebuah ikrar.

Dan kini disinilah aku. Di atas jalan yang akan mengarahkanku kepada pencarianku. Pencarian akan makna cinta.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat arti dari kata itu, ya, melihat, tapi masih belum terdefinisikan. Dari wajah-wajah yang ditunjukkan teman-temanku bersama pasangan mereka. Wajah Tsunade-sama dan masyarakat Konoha menyambut berakhirnya perang, bahkan wajah Tou-san yang kini berdiri disampingku demi mengantarkanku menemukan arti dari cinta untuk kamus pribadi kehidupanku.

Kata orang-orang yang mencoba mengambil possisi sebagai pihak yang serba tahu, cinta yang akan aku jalani adalah cinta yang dilandasi dengan kepentingan politik dan klan. Tapi tetap saja itu hanya opini beberapa orang, karena sudut pandang semua orang berbeda-beda dalam melihat perjalanan yang akan aku jalani. Tapi satu yang pasti, meskipun diam tak peduli, laki-laki yang berdiri di depan altar itu –calon suamiku- telah memberikanku jalan untuk mengetahui makna cinta yang slalu kutanyakan.

Jadi, hmm, maaf, misi kali ini masih belum tuntas sepenuhnya. Aku harap dengan bantuan Gaara, sesegera mungkin aku bisa menuliskan makna cinta kepadamu teman. Doakan aku!

* * *

><p><strong>G-G-G<strong>

**Catatan si Eji:**

OOpS… ternyata benar-benar gak bisa bikin fic kilat seperti author2 lainnya, haaa jadi malu, setahunan lebih gabung, udah gak ada aktip-aptipnya ngeripiu, 'anak' juga baru 2 (sikembar) nah yang ketiga malah jadi begini TT_TT dan ternyata otak saya disfungsi di jam-jam segini *ngelirik jam, pukul 00.18* beginilah nasib kalo jam terbang tidurnya menyerupai bayi, kebiasaan tidur jam 9 malam siiih (bahkan kalo ujian pun males buat bergadang, hohoho)…

Okeh, daripada makin ngelantur, eji minta ripiuannya dunk!...

Oh iya, makasih buat yg udah ripiu 'si-kembar-siam' :D

Jangan pernah merasa terlambat untuk meripiuuu! XD

AYO RIPIU! ONE MAN ONE TREE! ONE MAN/WOMEN, ONE /MORE RIPIUUU….. :)


End file.
